


Madly In Love

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A trip to the nightclub reveals some feelings that Dean Winchester has for the reader. How will that pan out?





	Madly In Love

For weeks, you begged Dean to take you to the new nightclub in the next town. You’d never been on a big dance floor and you thought it’d be a great chance to shine. Even Dean himself said you had the moves. He finally gave in during a comfortable lunch in the bunker’s kitchen.

“Alright I’ll take you. But it’s on you if you break that pretty little butt of yours”, he laughed.

“Yay!”, you exclaimed, “Thanks Dean. I’ll go get ready.”

Soon you came back to the library wearing your favorite clubbing dress. You were all dolled up and Dean tried his best not to eat you up like a dog. That poor man was madly in love with you and he couldn’t stand it.

Once at the nightclub, all he could do was stare at your legs as you danced your life away under the disco lights. Jealousy kicked in when he watched another man approach you. From the looks of it, the stranger was trying to flirt. Dean wasn’t gonna have any of that.

Dean finished off his drink before going to the dance floor to join you. As if on cue, a slow song came on and the DJ invited couples to dance. Dean wrapped his arm around your side and his eyes met yours. You laid your head on his chest focusing on his heartbeat as the music played.

The ride back to the bunker was awkward and silent. But funny enough, it wasn’t the bad kind of awkward.

“You’re in love with me”, you turned to face him. “Admit it.”

“Wh-what?”, he tried to deny it.

You huffed sarcastically and tilted your head, “Seriously Dean? That DJ said for couples to dance. And that wasn’t just a casual dance my dear sir. And the way you pushed that creep to the side; jealous much?”

“Okay okay, yea. Um…hold on”, he replied and pulled over to the side of the road. He took out his phone and texted Sam.

_We’ll be late. No worries._

He threw his phone in the back seat before getting out, opening your door, and holding out his hand. “Y/N I am madly in love with you and heaven forbid anyone keeps me from kissing you right here, right now.”

You bounced out of the car and ran into his arms, and before you knew it, the two of you locked lips. He pinned you between himself and the car. He growled, “Oh sweetheart I’ve wanted to do this a long time.”

Time stood still in that moment. You were there with your favorite person, and he was with his. Being in the arms of a Winchester was the best place to be.


End file.
